batmanarkhamworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Face's Gang
A gang lead by Two Face. At the begining of Batman: Arkham City, Two Face and his gang captured Catwoman and attempted to kill her during a court session. As Batman arrived in Arkham City, some of Two Face's guys were recruiting some of the unaligned inmates while using megaphones. One of them started teasing 5 inmates about what Two Face would do if the coin comes up bad and then gets serious when he tells them that if the coin turns up good, they will be fine. Four of the thugs were talking about the time when Two Face put Baille on a big industrial saw and cut him clean in half, which grosses everyone out. After Batman took out Two Face and 9 of his men to save Catwoman, the other inmates that ran out of the court in panic as they keep the front door shut to prevent Batman from getting out of the Court House. Later four of them were looking for Catwoman's secret hideout only to be taken out by Catwoman herself. After Penguin blew up the bridge to cut off The Joker's Crew, some of the clown's henchmen managed to get into Park Row and started beating up some of Two Face's guys and every inmate that was there. Three of them were pinned down outside the courthouse while 14 of them were standing on the rooftops waiting for the right moment to strike back. After The Penguin was taken down by Batman, his gang was held up by the Museum and Iceberg Lounge as they noticed Two Face's crew was marching into the Bowlery while the rest of them along with the inmates in Park Row killed all the Joker's thugs that infiltrated their turf and then started joining forces. After Batman got a sample of Ra's al Ghul's blood, Two Face's crew have taken full control of the Bowlery while Joker's crew have taken full control of the underground tunnel system. 5 of them including one that used to work for Penguin threaten Quincy Sharp and were about to drag him to Two Face but Batman took them down and rescued the Mayor. Some of the thugs were talking about Batman not being seen for a while and for why there were so many choppers in the air. Outside the Iceberg Lounge, 6 of Two Face's goons were trying to get in as two of them were talking about the Undercover Cops keeping them from getting inside and the shark that Penguin has that most people couldn't believe was true. Inside the museum, 3 of Dent's goons were making fun of Penguin for being locked up inside his own museum cabinet as the thugs that betrayed Cobblepot to Two Face were now confident enough to tell their new allies about all the stuff that Penguin has inside the Museum and for how he treats his gang. The goons back at the Court House learned that Batman was poisoned by Joker. Category:Two Face's Gang Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Thugs